Lunar Isle
by crixxy200016
Summary: Marina invites Ash and co. on a trip to her 'father's sister's' solitary, unmapped island. Things take a turn for the worse as the gang hear voices in their minds. Dear Lord, what has the world come to? Rated T just to be safe.


Lunar Isle

And I am back! I really don't know if I should upload the other chapters of HST because school demands are getting higher every second, especially now that the Special Science Class is on track. Instead of normal subject time, we have an HOUR of science, English and math. I was excited at that point until I heard the word math. !

Special shoutout to Empress Empoleon, who gave me the inspiration to finally write this. The main plot of this has been nagging in my mind, but now I can finally write it! On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

**May POV**

_Head underwater and you tell me to breathe easy for awhile_

_Breathing is harder, even I know that. (1)_

Listening to the upbeat song, the brunette two-time Top Coordinator looked out the window of the cab. It was just yesterday when she got her letter from Marina telling her to come to her private isle her father entrusted Marina.

An isle. Marina said it was called Lunar Isle, named after her aunt Luna. Does anybody here think that inheriting an island is far-fetched? But the name was kind of calling me. I was given permission by her mom and dad to go there.

Well, I was already at the port where Marina said they would meet. I paid the driver and went to where I could see Marina waving at me. She was there with Jimmy, Misty and Leaf. Even from afar, I could see Misty and Leaf's discomfort. Why in the hell would they be uncomfortable when they were going to an uncharted island with no adult supervision for one month? Okay, so that may sound a little bit scary, but it wasn't enough to make her scared.

"May! Oh, it has been a long time since I saw you! Well go on up the ship, Kenny, Soledad and the others are already there." Marina ushered me to Misty and Leaf. "Wait, wait, what others?" I said but she already pushed me to Misty and Leaf, the latter looking scared, the former annoyed.

I turned around and asked them "Why are you two so nervous about this? You should be happy!" Misty answered my question "Because the Ego Squad is coming. ALL of them."

I didn't listen after the words ego and squad. Oh shit? Why are they coming here? My eyes drifted to Jimmy who was now leading Dawn to us, and we went up the Ship. Of course. Why wouldn't Jimmy invite those goons?

Leaf was freaking out. "I will not spend a month in a solitary Island with Mr. Flirtation. EVER. Why did Marina have to invite them?" Dawn immediately got the topic and looked a little annoyed. We went to our room, level 1, door 62.

When we got to the compartment Marina handpicked for us, our thoughts ceased for a moment. The room was absolutely gorgeous. We had 4 waterbeds at every corner, one for each of us. There was one bed that was coloured blue with fishes on the bed sheet, on the comforter, on the pillows (with bubbles) and water Pokémon stuffed toys (Misty threw herself at that one), One red with sea waves on it (I am starting to get a lil bit suspicious about who designed this ship...) and polka dots on the comforter, pillows and a stuffed Beautifly. I put my Beautifly holding a rose, one that a fan gave my (via Lillian) (2), one pink with hearts all over and the last being green with plants. I went to my bed and laid out all my things there while the three explore the rest of our 'suite'.

I could hear their screams even though our room looks spacious (this is actually more of an apartment than a room).

Misty found a Jacuzzi big enough for the four of us, Leaf found a garden full of flowers and trees (I am starting to think that this ship is...silly me, of course it couldn't have been...) and Dawn found a BIG WARDROBE full of clothes and gowns. She screamed when she saw the brand. "Victoria's Secret! Oh my gosh, this has got to be THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE!" (3)

Marina's dad must like us so much. Maybe. I put my things in my corner and went outside on the dock. The ship was already sailing, which means that the four would've been here. Holy Crap. I would not like to be disturbed on this here vacation, thank you very much. Then a speaker crackled and Marina's voice came in. "Good morning, everybody! Well, the trip to Lunar Isle will take three days because we will be stopping on a coral reef to see Pokémon. Ash, please stop emptying refrigerators, those are for ALL of us, Gary please leave Leaf alone for a little while, and May, can you please come up to the control room? Alone, if I might add?"

I went back inside our room, and it seems deserted. Maybe they are all up in the dock. Ah, well I need to go to the control room, anyway.

The control room was pretty cool, full of levers and buttons and switches (naturally) and a built in GPS system. What was that for? They were going to an unmapped piece of land, anyway. It was really techie-ish, but there was still a wheel. Behind the wheel was Marina skipped over to me while carrying a pole.A blue pole. Not a pole, but a trident. "May, there is something you're not telling me for the past 6 years... Do you know what this is" and she showed me the trident, a sun bracelet dangling on her left wrist.

"Yes, "I sighed. "It's a trident." I glanced at it and did a double-take. In 6 years, never have I ever hoped to see the thing again. Memories were flooding back into my mind. And I thought that had been stored in the darkest part of my mind. Ancient Greek scripture was engraved into the body of the trident. And the words translated read the words I have shunned for years,

"Isabelle Jackson."

~~

I went up to the main deck and found that everybody was already there. Even that green haired Top coordinator was there. Okay, I really want to go to the snack bar, but I have to do it without him seeing me because if he did then my trip would be ruined in five minutes and 4seconds.

Get behind Zoëy then pass to Marina's back and quietly sneak to the snack bar chatting with Misty, acting as I've been there already. Yes, it's the perfect plan.

Behind Zoey...go to Marina... and sneak to the darkest corner of the bar...and chat. Yes! He didn't notice me! I already ordered a plate of nachos and chocolate milkshake. But obviously Lady Luck and The Fates must have been in a bad mood today, and I was their target. Drew saw me talking to Misty and went over**. Dammit.**

"Good morning Misty May," he said and flipped his hair "Misty, would you mind if I talk with Red here for a second?" I prayed to Arceus that she will not say yes. I remembered that Lady Luck and The Fates still hate me. Misty said "Sure, I need to talk to Ash anyway."

Drew gave me his famous smirks once Misty was out of sight. "Ah, May, avoiding me already? I never thought those Ribbon Cup wins would give make your head bigger than it is." He kept on talking as I didn't give him one bit of attention. (Sorry contestshippers, but I was kind of thinking that May was already sixteen and found a way not to have fights with Drew, he he peace!) I looked over his shoulder and saw Misty pass Dawn who slipped while running to Leaf. Paul was still indifferent but I think I saw a smirk run across his face. Dawn obviously saw it and started a fight with Paul.

Marina and Jimmy were flirting, Zoey and Kenny were the ones having a civilized conversation, Gary was trying to talk to Leaf, Harley (crap, what is he doing here?) was trying to offer Solidad a cookie, which looked like her.

Marina must have not been thinking. Putting us in a solitary island? Seriously? World War 3 and a half might happen there. Yup, maybe she wasn't thinking.

Drew finally got the feeling that I was not listening to him. He flipped his hair and said "May? Are you there? Or did the wind scatter your thoughts **again**?" I turned around and my nachos were already there with my milkshake. "I am going to go back to my room and try to stay away from you, Grass head." He looked happy when I was finally responding. "Look who's talking, Red Airhead." I was almost to the hallway when I turned on my heel and faced him. I took a deep breath and gave the longest rant I ever gave anybody.

"Oh really? Well Mr. I-know-everything-so-I-am-SO-much-more-superior-than-you," Misty nudged Ash and pointed to Drew to which Ash laughed at, "I know that for a fact that your natural hair colour IS green, and the fact that you seem to have a little problem which centres on the words attention and seeking. Are those fan girls of yours ignoring you lately so you need to constantly have everyone paying you attention? Your annoying, restless bickering had doubled the amount of pain in the headache Marina gave me. (Not that she can't heal it, I thought) Just because I still suck doesn't mean that you have to rub it in my face, Okay? So shut up because I am returning to my room this by the way will be my refuge for the whole trip. Goodbye." Seeing he looked defeated, I turned around and caught the red thorn less rose he gave me.

"For Beautifly. She did a good job at the Johto Grand Festival without any help from her trainer." "HEY!"

**Solidad POV**

Day 2 at the perfect ship that Marina's father owns (Is this guy's monthly salary 1,000,000,000,000?) and today is the day we were supposed to stop at the coral reef. Personally I don't care as long as I get to sit in a bench, read a good book, and watch as the sun hits the ship. Well, if it isn't Drew Hayden, walking down the hallway, and supposedly looking for something.

To other people, he would seem walking, but I observed him and he looks like he IS searching for something. 'Or someone.'

I ALMOST jumped off my seat. 'Who are you? What are you doing in my mind? Please get off!' I thought, not expecting an answer.

'The first answer will come later,' I rolled my eyes on that one, 'Right now, I am going to make a HUGE impact on you and your friends in this voyage, but I will not interfere on the island. Zeus knows that Artemis will kill me if I did.'

I was about to question why she was mentioning Greek Olympians but Drew already greeted me, and she was gone. "Hi Drew. So, who are you looking for?" I decided to put the information that voice gave to me, which wasn't very helpful at all.

To my surprise, Drew looked guilty and replied with a stammering "N-n-n-no one, who are you talking about?" I smiled inwardly. "Oh, nothing. Are you going to swim later on? Because I think I will since Harley tortured me yesterday of taking a basket full of cookies that looked like me."

"That means I was lucky then. By the way, did you notice that May was a little off yesterday? She slipped in her rant that Marina gave her a headache." Drew replied and sat down next to me, looking a little relieved that I changed the earlier subject.

That gave me something to think about. Marina called over the intercom that May should come to the control room. "Yeah, I did. What do you think happened?" She seemed kind of frightened and surprised, which are the complete opposites of what she is near the ocean: familiar and fun.

He shrugged. "How should I know? Well, I have to get going, so see you later." And he walked off into the main dock. Probably the best if I hadn't told him that Marina was thinking of picking up Brendan. It's not a permanent decision, anyway.

**So, that was Lunar Isle! My first continued fanfic. Well, you can choose if I have to bring Brendan in the next chapter, because like Jacob in Twilight, he was just (GASPS) an afterthought.**

**Love Song by Sara Barielles**

**Guess who gave this! Cookies for who can!**

**That is for a dare I am planning to do later...**

**Very sorry if Solidad's POV was short, but I was hurrying since my little sister will extend her computer time. I'm using the Family computer since my laptop crashed and I am having it fixed right now. I will update faster as soon as that laptop is working in a great condition again. Here's a sneak peek of Lunar Isle chapter Two: Island Inhibitions:**

"**Wait a minute, May Maple? You're not ..."**

"**WHAT? I am not wearing that! Artemis forbids so! And as you can clearly remember, I am still bound!"**

"**Aphrodite's my REAL MOM?"**

"**There are many rare Pokémon here. Gods keep Pokémon too?"**

"**Do not remind me of the Punished One."**

"**Thalia's not Chief Lieutenant anymore."**

"**This is going to be a VERY long vacation."**

**Okay, three of those are OC's, four are from the Pokémon anime, and one is from a Percy Jackson and the Olympians character. An OC is expected in the one who gets correct answers!**

_Signing off,_

_Cri_xxy  
><em> 


End file.
